


Red Queen Week 2014

by shan_love



Series: Red Queen Prompt Challenges [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frozen Red Queen, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, OT3, Original Character(s), Red Queen - Freeform, Red Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shan_love/pseuds/shan_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Queen Week on tumblr; a new prompt every day!</p><p>Rated M for Days 5 and 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 - AU  
> Prompt from RedQueenWeek.tumblr.com: With Regina as her Queen, Ruby rules the Werewolf Kingdom

She was just a girl.

That’s Regina’s only thought as she rises from her curtsey to take her first look at her…what should she call her? Her betrothed? Her conqueror? Her queen? No title seems appropriately grandiose enough to encompass the rumors of power, of brutality, that brought her here, for the chill that had settled along nearly every spine in her grandfather’s court when the missive from the werewolf nation of Selyna had arrived. Likewise, none seemed able to sum up the exotic beauty of the creature languishing on her throne.

And she _was_ beautiful, she couldn’t help but think, with her porcelain skin and waterfall of glossy dark hair. So comely was she that, had she not commanded power by blood, surely she could have gleaned it through other means. Regina supposed they had that in common.

With her face half-shrouded in the shadow of the hall, the she-wolf paid no attention to her or her retinue, her attention instead fixed on the older woman with whom she exchanged a volley of whispers. _An advisor, perhaps?_ thought Regina, though she’d never seen any of her grandfather’s advisors gesture so animatedly, so familiarly, when standing before their king; they hadn’t dared.

Regardless of the elder woman’s station, their meeting continued for long minutes, during which she couldn’t help but feel her patience waning. The temper her mild-mannered father had never ceased chastising her for was on the verge of rearing its’ proverbial head when the young were shook her head a final time and, without another word, the elder departed.

With a sigh Regina could almost feel, despite the distance between them, a slim hand rose to beckon her forward. She approached the dais on which the throne, and it’s queen, sat with a carefully measured stride, equal parts training and caution slowing her steps, as the few facts and figures she knew in relation to the formidable shifter clan raced through her mind in time with her frenzied heartbeat.

Hands clasped dutifully in front of her, she reached the edge of the platform and dared to raise her eyes, only to find her gaze arrested by twin orbs, each the color of the forest in springtime. Biting back a gasp unbecoming someone of her stature, she fought the urge to gape at the young monarch before her.

Now, Regina was no stranger to opulence or beauty; as a princess, she was used to being surrounded by the finer things in life, be they homegrown or imported. And, unlike most women of noble birth, she was equally as familiar with things of a more rugged nature; she’d gone fox hunting with her father and had walked between the corrals that housed Andalusia’s stallions more times than she could count. But she had never, not once, seen a creature who exuded such…wildness. Such _power_. It was like looking into the eyes of a feral beast, powerless to do anything but wait and see whether or not it chose devour her.

Surely if she’d had doubts about her other nature before, she had them no longer.

For a long minute, neither of them spoke, the young leader the picture of ease whilst Regina became increasingly less so as time passed. “I trust you found no trouble on the road,” the she-wolf said and her voice was such a rich, husky thing, that it nearly made Regina shiver.

Though her words had been more comment than question, she still felt compelled to answer, “No, your…majesty?” she trailed off, frowning slightly.

She’d meant to sidestep the use of a title until she’d had the chance to see the were alongside those of lesser rank and identify the appropriate moniker for someone of her own station. Instead, she found herself floundering at the foot of her throne like some uneducated peasant girl. She cleared her throat, “The journey was without incident, thank you,” she added, bracing herself for whatever backlash her unintentional faux pas may have caused.

Of all the things she expected, though, perhaps last amongst them was having the pleasure of watching full lips part in a small, and very charming, smile. “I insist you call me by name, Regina. After all, circumstances being what they are…” she trailed off, her smile widening ever so slightly, “It seems the most appropriate, wouldn’t you agree?”

Regina truly floundered then, barely able to keep her mouth from dropping open. It was one thing to not know her title but to not know her _name_? The scandal of it was enough to force a blush to settle on her cheeks. It wasn’t her fault, really; no one knew her name. The previous werewolf leader, Anita, had been fiercely adept at keeping any and every thing about her heir secret from the outside world. Perhaps it was a test of some sort? “I agree,” she said slowly, choosing her words with care. The last thing she wanted, after all, was to offend her, “But I…I don’t know your name,”

Red blinked, eyes widening minutely, before she inclined her head. “Of course; I apologize,” she said simply, “I…sometimes forget how little she spoke of me.” She watched, entranced, as green eyes flickered a sinister shade of gold but, before she could begin to worry, they resumed their natural emerald hue. “You may call me Red, my lady. Most do,”

It was an unusually common name for a noble but, then again, no one knew the true story of the weres or their lineage. It was more than probable that the bulk of them had been peasants once - perhaps some had even been members of her own kingdom - before the curse had been inflicted upon them. Nevertheless, she inclined her head, “Of course…Red,”

And, like the sun after a storm, the she-wolf’s smile returned full force, “Excellent,” she said, “Now, would you care to-”

The doors at the far end of the hall opened with a shudder, a young man striding through with purpose coating his every step. “Alpha, there’s an urgent matter we must dis-” As he finally raised his eyes from the parchment clutched in his hands to the throne he stopped short, bowing slightly. “I’m sorry, Red; I didn’t know you had company,”

“It’s alright,” she said, waving him forward, “Regina, this is my beta, Fenris Worthy,” Regina inclined her head and offered him a modest curtsey, “Fenris, may I present Princess Regina Zavala of Andalusia?”

“Of course,” he bowed with a flourish, lips ghosting over the back of her hand before releasing it. “A pleasure to meet you, your highness; your journey was smooth, I trust?”

“From start to finish, sir; thank you,”

He straightened and offered both women a pained expression as he extended the re-rolled parchment to his alpha, “I do hate to interrupt your introduction but I just received word from King Leopold and-”

The mighty wolf maiden loosed a groan that would put a sullen child to shame, pressing one hand to her head as she reached out blindly for the letter with the other, “For the gods own sake what _now_? Have I not suffered that man _enough_?” she muttered even as she began to read.

Taking a half-step closer, Fenris leaned in just enough to mock whisper in Regina’s ear: “He can’t get enough of her bountiful charms, you see,” he explained and, between his words and Red’s downright petulant expression, she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Understandable,” she agreed, hiding a smile behind her hand as Red continued to mutter increasingly creative curses under her breath, “There are many to be found,”

Fenris seemed on the cusp of a reply when his alpha grunted loudly, all semblance of keeping her irritation quiet apparently discarded, and thrust the now-crumpled paper back into his hands. She made to rise then, the single fluid motion so effortlessly graceful that Regina was sure her tutors would have been hard-pressed not to salivate at the sight.

“I am a poor host,” Red began, turning to face Regina with an openly apologetic expression, “But the longer I ignore this bothersome man, the more parchment he’ll waste.”

She shook her head, clearly an attempt to banish her irritation, at least for the moment, “Would you join me for dinner tonight? I promise there will be no more than…three unscheduled interruptions, if you do,”

Regina nodded, smile still firmly in place, “It would be my pleasure,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it and, if you did, well you're in for a treat because I TOTALLY have plans to come back to this after Red Queen Week is over.
> 
> Red Queen OTP5eva!!! <3<3<3


	2. Day 2: Trope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Trope  
> Prompt from RedQueenWeek.tumblr.com: Regina knows every Disney villain in existence/Regina runs a club for villains (and Ruby is technically invited as the Big bad Wolf)

She rapped on the door with bare knuckles, rocking back on her heels as she took in the cars spilling out of the driveway and onto the street. Well, at least she hadn’t been stood up with a lie, she thought sarcastically.

The door opened and Regina stepped out onto the threshold, arms wrapped around her waist to stem the chill as she took in the brunette standing before her. “I didn’t think you’d come,” she said after a moment, her voice too even to be natural.

Ruby shrugged, shoulders rising and falling heavily beneath the well-worn fabric of her favorite red and black flannel. “You asked,” she said, “And maybe I thought I deserved some kind of explanation,”

She flinched slightly, hurt flashing in dark eyes before her mask returned, transparent though it was. “Yes, well…” she cleared her throat, “You know about my monthly book club?”

Ruby scoffed because, really? _Unbelievable_. “I know _of_ it, yeah,” she said sarcastically. Because, no, she wasn’t the most voracious reader in Storybrooke (that honor belonged to Belle, hands down) but she knew the different between Dickens and Dickenson and, damn it, they’d been dating publically for almost a year now and she still had yet to meet a single one of Regina’s oh-so-secret book club friends. And it stung.

“Regina, why am I here?” she huffed, folding her arms across her chest when the raven-haired woman hesitated to reply. Alright, maybe she was being a little childish but, hey, who could blame her? At the very _last_ possible minute her girlfriend had refused to spend Thanksgiving with her and her grandmother in favor of some stuffy old book club that she did literally _every_ month and-

No, she wasn’t going to get upset about it. Not anymore than she already was, anyway.

Instead of answering, Regina opened the door, gesturing Ruby inside.

She thought about leaving; she really did. Because, seriously, what was with the cloak and dagger routine? Subtle wasn’t exactly her style. But, like it or not, Ruby _was_ curious and she didn’t want to be mad any longer than she had to be so, with an irritated sigh, she stomped past her and into the manor.

She’d barely cleared the foyer when her legs locked, jaw dropping at the sight before her. Right there, spread around the comfortably chic living room, sat the bulk of Storybrooke’s ‘evil’ population.

Maleficent, fresh-faced despite her stint beneath the library and apparently not overly concerned with holding a grudge, was perched on the edge of Regina’s favorite armchair, all but _cackling_ at whatever it was her companion, a strangely ageless gray skinned girl with spiked hair the color of sapphires, had said. Beside her, a man Ruby didn’t recognize, though his distinctive (and strangely theatric) black and purple garb reminded her of someone, spoke earnestly with Mother Gothel and another older woman (Oh gods, was that _Madam_ _Mim_?!) about his adventures with ‘friends from the other side’.

There were others too, of course. Some, like Scar and Rattigan, she recognized outright (courtesy of her cursed!self). Some, like the Lady-No-Longer Tremaine, she knew only by reputation. But there were many, many others whose identity she had no idea of and, for a reason she couldn’t (or, perhaps, wouldn’t) identify, she felt a flare of curiosity building in the pit of her stomach.

If she hadn’t been so shocked, so curious, she might have worried. About the town, about herself, about Regina, falling into old habits. As it was though, she couldn’t tear her eyes away. These were some of the most despicable people their old world had produced and yet here, they just seemed like…people. Regular people, living their lives, kicking back with their friends after another day/week/year of making ends meet. It was weird.

“It’s not a book club,” she finally said, “Is it?”

Regina shook her head. “It was, for a minute or so. But, well, finding a book we all enjoyed, that also wasn’t related to one or the other of our stories, proved a challenge greater than we were willing to face,”

“So this is…”

“A villain’s club,”

“…a villains club,” she repeatedly dumbly, “And you do…what exactly?”

Regina lifted her shoulders in a small, elegant shrug. “Talk. Drink. Reminisce. Dinner too, of course. Potluck.” She cleared her throat then, nerves showing themselves at last, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I just thought I should wait for the right time. Until you were…ready,”

“Ready for what?” she asked, attention arrested by the sight of a comely blonde, dressed all in red, arguing with a Jafar so _obviously_ frightened she had to squint to recognize him.

“To join us,” she said, “If you wanted,”

“To join…?” Ruby trailed off, distracted, only to whip around as her words hit her full force. She faced her raven-haired counterpart squarely, a million different emotions warring for control of her expression, “You think I’m a _villain_?” she asked and not even she was sure whether it was hurt, anger, or _pride_ in her voice. She shuddered beneath the shame of it, but didn’t lower her eyes.

For a long moment, Regina didn’t speak.

When she finally did, her words were low, soothing, entreating even, but not leading. If Ruby wanted to stay, it would be _her_ choice and, whatever it was, she wouldn’t fault her for it. “I think you’ve done things that haunt you; that it’s a part of you few people outside of this room understand,”

She wetted her lips and gestured around the room, “We’ve all been monsters but here we’re companions, friends, just…”

“People,” Ruby breathed, “Just people,”

Regina nodded, her expression hovering somewhere near relieved, and the sight of it made the she-wolf squirm. It had been a long time, or so it felt, since anyone had been so concerned with her opinion.

“You could have told me sooner,” she began, reaching for Regina’s hand and entwining their fingers, “I…I’d have understood how much you needed this,” she said and she meant it. If anyone deserved a night free of judgment, it was the woman beside her.

“But would you have understood that _you_ need it too?”

Ruby flinched and looked down, green eyes settling on the hardwood beneath their feet. “Probably not,” she admitted. It was easy, too easy sometimes, to ignore the darker parts of herself. Having spent so much time as a bastion of Snow’s house, she supposed she’d had enough practice. “But at least I wouldn’t have been mad about you missing dinner,”

“I was a little angry myself; it was a last minute reschedule,” she explained, “But I…I did _want_ to spend the day with you,” she said, “Other than Henry, you’re the only person I want to spend the holidays with,”

The she-wolf grinned, “I wanna spend the holidays with you too,” she said, taking another look around. And, if this was what it took, well…she could think of worse things. Ruby took a deep breath then, and, by way of their linked hands, tugged Regina closer, “So…introduce me?”


	3. Day 3: Not Quite Canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Not Quite Canon
> 
> Prompt from RedQueenWeek.tumblr.com: During the curse, Regina is shocked to spot a poorly-covered tattoo on Ruby’s arm one day in the diner. It’s the lion tattoo from the tavern. When questioned about it, Ruby blushes and claims she was drunk when she got it and she covers it with make-up because she hates it. "I asked for a wolf."
> 
> Also, I didn't quite hit 1k here so have a pretty graphic instead :D

“Morning, Madam Mayor,” Ruby called from her place by the sink, flashing her a smile, “I’ll be there to take your order in _just_ a sec; coffee in the meantime?”

“Please,” she confirmed, sliding onto her favored stool, “And take your time, Miss Lucas; there’s no rush. I’m running a little early this morning,” she said as she unfurled the copy of _The Daily Mirror_ that all but had her name on it.

This time the smile the young she-wolf offered was tinged with gratitude. And, as promised, it was only a second or two later that she appeared in front of her, hands still damp from the dishwater with a fresh pot of coffee held firm between her fingers. “Do you know what you want,” she began as she poured, “Or are you still deciding?”

Regina lowered the paper to answer, only to stop short, her mouth all but falling open as a wave of pure, unadulterated shock washed over her. With her heart now setting a frantic pace beneath her ribs, her eyes widened almost to the point of pain as they affixed themselves to exposed skin of the waitresses forearm. There, impossibly dark against alabaster skin, was a tattoo, one so familiar her chest _ached_ at the sight of it.

_No…_

“Madam Mayor, er, Regina? You okay?”

She blinked, hard, tearing her eyes away with more far more effort than the simple action warranted. “Where-” She cut herself off and cleared her throat of weakness, of emotion, and began again, “Where did you get that?” she asked, her voice even only because she fought so hard to make it so.

“Get wha-? Oh!” Ruby shrugged sheepishly, fingers of her left hand ghosting over her right arm with something akin to discomfort.

For a moment, Regina found herself intrigued. She’d seen Ruby in far more compromising situations than this one – and she wasn’t _even_ sleeping with her – but she’d never seen the typically brazen young woman so close to betraying…nerves? Embarrassment? Either way, the uncommon emotion quickly fled and she, preoccupied as she was, was in no mood to investigate further.

“Well, uh, to make an embarrassingly long story short, it involves a lot of alcohol and a guy who didn’t know the difference between a lion and a wolf,” she chuckled self-deprecatingly. “In his defense, he was also pretty drunk. Guess I should be glad it isn’t, like, a butterfly or an anchor or something,”

“And you’ve _always_ had it?” she pressed though she knew, no matter the answer, it wouldn’t be enough to satisfy her. Not really. Her answers, if there were any to be found, lay worlds – lifetimes – away.

Not that she _needed_ answers, of course. Wanted them, perhaps. But not need. No, Regina had learned long ago not to need anything she herself could not provide. It was easier that way…safer, too.

“Yeah. Well, I mean not _always_ -always; ‘snot like I was born with it or anything,” Ruby laughed, a little nervously, at her own joke, “But close enough, I guess; I was _pretty_ young,” she shrugged, looking down at Regina through impossibly long lashes, head tilted ever-so-slightly to the side. “Why?”

Why, indeed? She couldn’t help but echo. What did it matter if it was the same lion, on the same shield, on the same arm? It had to be a coincidence; it _had_ to be.

And, if a little voice in the back of her mind told her there was no such thing as coincidences, well, it was a good thing she had so much practice ignoring it.

“I’ve never seen it before,” she managed to choke out, despite the way her mind was screaming. Not here. Not on _you_. Not on Snow White’s lapdog. No, no, _no_. It can’t be; it just…it _can’t_.

Heedless of the mayor’s rising panic, Ruby chattered away, prepping behind the counter as she waited for the order that didn’t seem all that forthcoming at the moment. “Well, between Granny’s _totally_ unfounded hatred of all things ink and my, well, wishing it was a wolf like it was _supposed_ to be, it’s just easier to hide it. Unfortunately, the dish water doesn’t always agree with me,” she chuckled. “For a while I was saving up to get it fixed, or removed altogether maybe, but, eh, I couldn’t go through with it. Even if it _is_ wrong it just feels kinda…right, ya know?”

“I…” she swallowed, hard, “I can’t say I do,”

“I’m probably not explaining it very well,” Ruby said, shrugging as she started wiping down the countertop.

Every time she moved, every time her arm flexed, the tattoo seemed to shine just a _little_ bit brighter, until it felt like it was the only thing Regina could see. And, the longer she looked, the longer she _saw_ , the more obvious the nagging feeling in her chest became.

It wasn’t a feeling she was overly familiar with, not since she was a powerless child, unable to do anything but crumble and bow beneath her mother’s might. It was like she was suffocating from the inside out.

And she had to make it _stop_.

Tossing the rag into the sink and exchanging it for a small hand towel, Ruby cleared her throat, “Anyway, enough about me; what can I-”

She looked up as the bell on the door jingled, more than fast enough to catch sight of the mayor all but _lunging_ away from the counter only to whip by an obviously startled Mary Margaret.

“-get you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really all that satisfied with this one but I didn't want to fall any more behind than I already am. I might come back to this when the week is over and polish it up.


	4. Day 4: Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Family
> 
> Prompt from RedQueenWeek.tumblr.com: Henry buys Ruby a mother’s day gift/card

Ruby was _exhausted_.

In a good way, mostly, but it still counted.

After waking up abominably early (at Regina’s behest, of course) there was a big family breakfast at _Granny’s_. It had involved far less violence, and even less bickering, than she’d expected upon first hearing the idea but, hey, that was what people did best; surprise you.

All in all, she’d have to say that their first Mother’s Day as one big (semi-dysfunctional) family had been an unwavering success. Regina and Snow, and Regina and Emma, had gone out of their way to be civil, if not exactly nice, to one another and Henry, gods love him, had had a blast handing out presents to his mothers and grandmothers both.

And, yeah, even now, hours later, she still couldn’t help but smile at the look on Granny’s face when Henry had handed her his present. When she’d actually looked at the painting, examined the soft pastels and the little log house at its center, well, there had been a tear or two clouding up those old eyes, she was sure of it. Between that, the beautiful music box from Regina, the vintage knitting magazine from Snow, and the espresso/cappuccino machine from her, she was sure the Lucas matriarch had felt downright spoiled.

They’d always been a small family, just the two of them, really, so she knew how much it meant to her, being so appreciated, so loved. In fact, she’d been in such a good mood that she hadn’t even complained when that flakey mermaid hadn’t shown up for her shift, leaving her to work a double on top of her early morning. She’d been dragging by the end, though, and Granny had taken pity on her, letting her go early enough to have a late dinner with Regina and her favorite kid before they’d shuffled the grumbling teen up to bed. Regina, a strict early-to-bed-early-to-rise-er, had followed close behind, leaving Ruby to complete her own late night routine.

Clad in an old, baggy t-shirt and skin tight leggings, Ruby made her usual rounds around the manor, taking care to peer into each and every room. She wasn’t worried, really – who would dare set foot in the house of the former Evil Queen without an invitation? – but the wolf didn’t believe in intangible things and, sometimes, it was easier to indulge than fight. Like now.

As per usual, she finished the whole of the first floor (rechecking the front and back doors once more for good measure) before heading up to the second. With the guest room finished, that meant only Henry’s stood between her and her goal of collapsing into bed beside her girlfriend which, honestly, was rapidly becoming the one thing she wanted most in the world.

Speaking of the kid, she rapped lightly on his door, waiting patiently until it opened and the scruffy-headed teen poked his head out into the hall. “Nighttime rounds?” he asked even as he pulled the door wide, inviting the shifter in with a wave of his hand.

“You know it,” she said, offering him a slightly distracted smile as she scanned the room, her senses casting a net over the space. “Welp, all safe for the night; not that there was really any doubt,” she added, not wanting to set the kids nerves on edge. Henry was pretty steely (it came with the territory) but, still, enough things had happened in this town that it didn’t take much to set people on edge.

He laughed, “Not with you on the case, Rubes,”

She smiled and leaned over, ruffling his hair until they were both laughing, “Yeah, yeah, kid. One joke about me sniffing out the bad guys and you’re getting it,”

His grin was so cheeky she had to laugh. “I dunno what you’re talking about,”

“Uh huh,” she said, clearly unconvinced, “Well, I’m heading to bed. And you are too?” she asked, eying him suspiciously. He wasn’t one for disobeying his mom (well, not _these_ days) but every now and then he still tried to pull a fast one, as kids his age were wont to do. She didn’t mind, for the most part, as long as he kept it under control, but it never hurt to remind him that TV’s didn’t make a volume low enough that she wouldn’t hear.

Henry nodded, “Yeah, I’ve got a Geometry test tomorrow I’ve gotta be able to stay awake for,”

“Oh, fun,” she said, her sarcasm obvious, “Well, night kid,” she said, offering him a little wave as she stepped back into the hall.

“Wait!”

She stopped short, frowning over her shoulder at him. The usually confident boy was suddenly nervous, his body language (not to mention his scent) changing so quickly it almost gave her whiplash. “Yeah?”

“This is for you,” he said, holding a bag out for her to take.

“Oh?” she said, taking the bag even as her brow crinkled in confusion. What was this all about? “Uh, thanks kid. Night, yeah?”

“Night, Rubes,” he said immediately, all but slamming the door as soon as the bag was safely in her hands.

She stood there for a long moment, gaze shifting between the bag and the door, before she shrugged and headed for the bedroom, her head spinning. _Boys._

With Regina in the en suite, she found the bedroom deserted and promptly flopped onto the bed, riding out the small aftershocks, before setting the bag on the comforter beside her and eyeing it curiously. Opening it, she found a (badly) wrapped present that made her smile and a card in a plain, white envelope, bare of any decoration except her own name written in Henry’s familiar scrawl.

Wondering what on earth this could possibly be about, she started with the card, picking at the glue until she’d finally managed to free it from its tiny white cell. At the sight of its unassuming face – a simple white flower along with a line of dainty, flowing script that read ‘Celebrating you’ – she could feel her confusion grow in time with the slight tilt of her head.

She flipped it open and, almost immediately, her hand rose to cover her mouth as green eyes filled with tears.

_**Ruby,** _

_**I just wanted to take time out today to remind you** _

_**that you're a huge – and really important – part of** _

__**my life.  
  
**

_**You kinda fell into this family and, sometimes, it** _

_**feels like I did too. Because I never expected it** _

_**could be this good, all the time. With all of us** _

_**together and happy.** _

__

_**I’m like the luckiest kid in the world(s) and a big** _

_**part of that’s because of you. Because you’re here** _

_**to help me sneak junk food and play videogames** _

_**and because you make my mom happier than I** _

_**think even she thought she could be.** _

__

_**You take care of us and not because you have too** _

_**but because you want too. Because you love us.** _

_**And, since today’s all about telling our moms we** _

_**love them, appreciate them, I just wanted to tell you -** _

_**I love you.** _

  
  
_**Happy Mother's Day, Rubes** _

_**Love,** _

_**~Henry** _

 

Openly sobbing now, Ruby had all but forgotten the accompanying package until she accidently hit it with her elbow as she stretched across the mattress to snag the tissues from Regina’s bedside table.

Sniffing loudly and dabbing at her eyes with the corner of a Kleenex, she dug her nails into the brightly colored paper and tore it away, only to break into a second wave of tears as her eyes caressed the glass figure that had been so carefully tucked away inside.

A wolf made entirely of stunning, cerise-colored glass stared back at her, the very same piece she’d commented on earlier that week while helping Henry track down gifts for his mothers and grandmothers. And she’d never thought, not once, that he’d considered her amongst their number. She didn’t think of herself as Henry’s mom; he had two of those already. That she was his friend, his confidant, was already a larger part in his life than she was sure she deserved. But that he thought of her like _this_ , beyond late night gaming and R rated Movieplex marathons meant more than she had the words to describe.

_Gods bless that adorable little monster._

“Ruby, what’s wrong?”

She looked up sharply, stupidly surprised to see Regina standing there, her face the picture of worry. “N-nothing,” she sniffled, “I’m fine,”

“Red,” she admonished softly, sinking onto the bed beside her, “You’re _crying_ ; that certainly isn’t nothing,”

“Did-” she cut herself off, “D-did you know about th-this?”

Regina frowned slightly, looking from her counterparts tear-streaked face to the mass of wrapping paper and small, though incredibly detailed, lupine figure. By the time she’d made it to the card, realization had dawned and, slowly, she shook her head. “No,” she said, sounding more than a little choked up herself. “I had no idea. Did he…did he _just_ …?”

She nodded. “Yeah. When I stopped in to check his room,”

She shook her head, smiling softly. “My sweet, little prince…” she trailed off, “I wonder where on _earth_ he gets that from,”

Ruby laughed, wiping at her eyes. “I dunno…but it’s nice,” she let out a heavy breath, smiling idly down at the glass wolf cradled in her hands, “Really nice,” she murmured, running her fingers carefully over the detailed ridges of its pelt.

“I have the perfect place for that,” Regina said softly, setting her hand on top of hers before entwining their fingers. “Right next to that pair of carved horses he bought for me. His mothers’ presents should stick together, hmm?”

She nodded, blinking quickly in an effort to keep yet another round of tears from falling. “Mmm, sounds good,” she agreed, leaning heavily against the other woman as her exhaustion, now compounded by her emotional display, caught up with her tenfold.

She didn’t see Regina smile as she cleaned the bits of paper from the bedspread or hear the little ‘click’ the light made as she switched it off.

In fact, the only thing she noticed before her world faded to black, was a little red wolf standing guard over a mare and her foal.


	5. Day 5: OT3 / BrOTP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - OT3 / BrOTP
> 
> Someone walks in on Ruby/Regina/writer's choice sleeping in bed

Knock knock.

Knock knock kn-knock knock.

Knock knock knock _knock knock knock knock knock knock_ _knock knock knock knock_.

Emma wrenched open her front door with a growl that would’ve put Ruby to shame, “What in the _hell_ -” she swallowed, pushing a section of blonde hair behind her ear. “ _Anna_?” she squinted furtively at the redhead. “Do you have any idea what time it- oomph!”

“Oh, Emma, thank god,” she crowed, throwing her arms around the blonde. “I-I’m so sorry to bother you but I…it’s been _hours_ and I’ve been _so_ worried. I didn’t know where else to go…”

“Anna, slow down,” she said, gripping the young redhead’s shoulders, “What’s wrong?”

“Elsa’s gone!”

“Gone?” Emma blinked. “Gone…where?”

“I don’t know!” she cried, tears shining in her teal-colored eyes, “If I did, I’d be _there_!”

“Okay, okay,” she said holding her hands up in surrender, “Come inside, sit down, _calm_ down, and jus-” she smothered a yawn with the back of her hand, “Just start from the beginning, okay?”

Slowly, Anna nodded, allowing herself to be led inside and pressed down onto the couch. “You, uhm, want something to drink?”

“Could I have hot chocolate?” she asked, brightening up a little at the prospect.

Emma smiled, despite herself and the lateness of the hour both, always charmed by the younger girls’ love of all things sweet. “Sure, Anna. You talk; I’ll microwave,”

She nodded again, unconsciously smoothing her skirts as she gathered her thoughts. “I had a nightmare,” she began, ducking her head in something like shame, “So I went to Elsa’s room; she’s always been good at calming me down, even when there was a door between us…”

The redhead trailed off into silence and Emma didn’t have to ask why. During her time with the Arendelle sisters, she’d become very familiar with their story, especially where their long separation was concerned.

She pulled herself together quickly, though, never one to wallow when adventure was close at hand. “I knocked _forever_ before I realized the door wasn’t even locked. I went in one hundred percent ready _and_ willing to apologize for disturbing her…but she wasn’t there. Honestly, from the look of things, I don’t think she’s _ever_ stepped foot in that room,”

“So, if not there, where’s she been staying?” Emma wondered aloud, passing Anna a steaming mug of chocolate, complete with tiny marshmallows as she dropped gracelessly into the chair opposite her. “I mean, you’ve both been here for a while now; she has to be sleeping _somewhere_ ,”

“That’s why I came here; I know she stayed with you while you were looking for me and, since the two of you have become _so_ close, I thought…” she sighed, running her finger along the rim of the mug, “It doesn’t matter. Obviously, I was wrong,” she sighed, dejected, and Emma couldn’t deny the need to comfort the younger girl.

“It was a good guess, Anna,” she said, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly, “Really,”

They both fell silent, Emma hesitantly curious and Anna, dejectedly sipping at her cocoa.

“I have to find her,” she said, standing suddenly. “What if she’s out there somewhere and needs my help? What if there’s another - oh what does Henry call them?…Big Bad! - what if there’s another Big Bad out there and it _has_ her an-and-”

“Anna, I’m sure she’s fine. I mean, this is _Elsa_ we’re talking about; she can take care of herself,” Emma said, loosing a relieved sigh when the redhead sank back into the couch cushions.

She hesitated only a second before leaning forward a little, elbows on her knees, and asking, “Are…are you _sure_ it wouldn’t be best to just go back to the Inn and wait for her to come back in the morning?”

Anna shook her head, “Even if she’s alright…she’s keeping something from me, Emma,” she said, “The last time she had a secret she felt like she couldn’t tell me, it cost us _thirteen_ years; I can’t let anything like that happen again. I _won’t_ ,”

She sighed, running a hand though her tangled blonde mane. “Well…I can’t let you go wandering around town by yourself; we may have taken care of the Snow Queen but Storybrooke isn’t all rainbows and puppies,”

“Does this mean you’ll help me?” she asked, gratitude shining in her eyes.

“Yeah, Anna; it’s what friends do, right?” she said, offering her a weak smile as she pushed herself wearily to her feet. “Just, uh, let me get dressed first, hmm?”

“Oh!” she nodded, ducking her head, “O-of course! I’ll just be here. With my chocolate,”

**XxX**

After a quick trip upstairs to exchange pj’s for jeans and trademark red leather (not to mention a brief stop in Henry’s room to assure him the town wasn’t under attack _quite_ yet) the two princesses left the apartment in search of the missing queen.

“Now, let’s think, Anna. Who else does your sister consider a ‘friend’ here?”

“Well, there’s you, of course. And your mother,” she paused, expression growing thoughtful, “Is it awfully strange, having a mother younger than you are?”

Emma grimaced, “Yes. And, if you want more than that, we’re gonna need a _ton_ of alcohol. Or at _least_ a full eight hours,” she teased, knocking her hip into the other girls, “But there’s no way she’s with my parents. If she was, I’d have gotten a preemptive call hours ago, just in case you came looking for her,”

Anna nodded her agreement. “That _does_ sound like Snow,” she mused.

“So…who else?” Emma frowned thought, “What about Belle?” She was pretty sure Elsa was a big reader…

“No,” Anna said immediately, shaking her head for further emphasis, “ _She’s_ perfectly nice, of course, but her connection to the Dark One…” she shuddered.

“Right. Sore subject,”

They descended into silence for a few long moments, each absorbed in their own thoughts as they slowly walked along Storybrooke’s deserted main street.

“Oh!” Anna exclaimed, her voice unnaturally loud in the stillness that had settled over them, “What about the girl, the kind one, who works at the eatery?”

“You mean Rubes?” Emma suggested wryly. 

“Ruby! Yes, of course!” she chuckled, “Oh, how could I have forgotten her?! I’ve never seen Elsa get along with someone so _well_ before…and such an unusual name too!”

“Er, right,” she said, shaking her head slightly at the redheads unexpected enthusiasm. You’d think it wasn’t four in the morning with the way she acted… “Well, if she wasn’t at the Inn – and, trust me, if she was she’d probably be right here looking with us – she’s probably at Regina’s. So, I guess that’s the best place to start. If nothing else, the two of them can help us find Elsa that much faster,”

Anna beamed, “Well then, what are we waiting for?!” she asked, skipping ahead of her. She made it nearly a full block before tripping over her own feet; she’d nearly kissed the sidewalk by the time Emma grabbed her.

“Let’s try to get there in one piece, huh?” she asked, breathless.

The redhead nodded sheepishly in agreement.  

**XxX**

Thankfully, the rest of their journey to Regina’s was (mostly) uneventful – the two other times Anna tripped really weren’t worth mentioning – and they arrived at the manor practically unscathed.

Unfortunately, their journey, short though it was, had done quite a good job at exacerbating Anna’s worry. Which was why, when Emma had barely cleared the property line, Anna sprinted ahead, tiny fists of fury trying their damnedest to turn Regina’s front door into sawdust.

“Hello? Ruby? Regina? It’s Anna! Anna _Sølvlykke_?”

Sprinting to catch up with her, Emma tried again, “Anna, if you just _wait_ -”

“Ah-ha!” the redhead exclaimed, jiggling the doorknob only to find it unlocked, “Good thing I checked or this would’ve been like the Inn all over again,”

“You can’t just walk inside,” she gasped out as Anna proceeded to do just that, “Anna, that’s _illegal_!”

“Then arrest me! Just help me find Elsa first,” she said, moving further into the pitch-black house. “Ruby? Regina?”

Emma rolled her eyes skyward. God help her, she’d rather fight a _thousand_ giant snowmen than keep chasing after this girl. How did Elsa make it look so _easy_? She’d never been so exhausted (or felt quite so _old_ ) in all her life.

“Elsa?” Anna whisper-yelled, charging up the stairs. “ _Elsa_?”

“Anna, wait!” Emma called only to curse under her breath and follow after her. After all, if she left her little sister to face Regina’s wrath alone, Elsa would never forgive her.

Climbing the steps two at a time, it was only moments before the young Arendellian reached the top, ducking her head into each room she passed until only one remained. Rolling her shoulders as if preparing for battle, she marched forward and threw the door wide.

“Anna, maybe we shouldn’t-” “Elsa, are you-” Anna’s voice choked off into a gasp and beside her, Emma just about swallowed her tongue in her hurry to stop talking.

There, sprawled across the room’s massive bed in a fashion one could only describe as _thoroughly_ debauched lay not only the former Evil Queen and her lupine lover but, in a shocking turn of events, the ice queen of Arendelle as well. All three women, each an exquisite specimen in their own right, were naked as the day they were born, their bare bodies positioned in such a way that Emma, at least, had no doubts as to what exhausting activity they’d been engaged in. And, if Anna’s flushed cheeks and comically wide eyes were any indication she too had a pretty good idea of what her sister and her ‘friends’ had been, ahem, _doing_.

The Savior reached out, her hand wrapping loosely around Anna’s forearm and tugging slightly to gain her attention. Maybe, if they were quiet and _extremely_ lucky, they could run like mad before anyone was the wiser. A quick exchange of glances made it clear that both unintentional intruders were on the same page and, as one, the pair made to leave-

So, of course, _that_ was the moment the door Anna had flung open in her haste to locate her ‘missing’ sister found its way to the wall with a resounding crash.

At the sound, the bed’s occupants, well, two of the three, sat bolt upright and, upon realizing they weren’t alone, began frantically tugging at the sheets that had fallen by the wayside at some point during their, uh, _activities_. The third, one Regina Mills, merely eyed the two intruders with a quirked brow and an almost painfully annoyed expression. “Don’t you ever _knock_ , Miss Swan?”

“I…uh…” Emma turned her eyes to the ceiling, deciding quickly that it was the safest place to look. (Admittedly that choice was made easy when her first glance to the floor revealed far more about Regina and Ruby’s underwear drawer than she _ever_ wanted to see). “Anna was, _we_ were, uhm, looking for Elsa?” she supplied weakly, silently – and _violently_ – cursing her kind nature for making her get out of bed in the first place. Things like this _never_ happened to ‘bad’ people.

Lucky bastards.

Regina smirked. She couldn’t even see it but, when she spoke, she could hear it in the other woman’s voice as surely as if she’d been looking right at her, “Well, as you can see, Miss _Sølvlykke_ is right here and absolutely no worse for wear,”

The none-to-subtle reminder that her sister was there or, more accurately, that she was there and very, _very_ naked, was, apparently, Anna’s limit. With a muffled, “Ohmygodohmygodohmygod”, the young redhead turned and fled with as much dignity as she could muster (which, considering the circumstances, wasn’t much). Still, it got the job done and, in a flash, she was out of sight.

And then, before anyone could truly register her departure, Elsa was up and moving, her icy ensemble appearing with each step she took. It wasn’t her best work, perhaps, but it was enough to keep Emma from having to shield her eyes as she passed her. “Anna!” she called, her voice hoarse from things the elder blonde _really_ didn’t want to think about. "Anna, _wait_!"

But, despite her obvious worry, her manners, or perhaps her affection?, found her hesitating at the door. Turning back to face the beds remaining occupants, her expression torn she said, “I-I’m sorry, but I-”

“Els, it’s your sister,” Ruby said, offering the young sorceress a reassuring smile, “ _Go_ ,”

Regina, never much for words when actions spoke far louder, offered her a calming nod and Elsa, clearly relieved, smiled wide and vanished.

Which, unfortunately for Emma, left her with a (still) mostly naked Ruby and Regina. Rubbing nervously at the back of her neck and trying, with varying degrees of success, to ignore both her friends nakedness and her ever-mounting embarrassment, she cleared her throat, “So, uhm, yeah, I’m just gonna…” she jerked her thumb towards the door, her eyes still on the ceiling (her sanity, she was sure, depended on it).

“I’m _really_ sorry, Em,” Ruby called, her voice husky. “She, well, _we_ , planned to head back to the Inn but we just got sorta…sidetracked,”

“It’s fine, Rubes,” she said, holding up her hand in an effort to waylay any further explanation. “All in a night’s work,”

“Yes, well, _some_ of us were too busy sleeping to run about rescuing kittens from trees, Swan,” Regina snapped, though the obvious amusement in her voice leeched the bite from her words. For a moment, Emma wished she was angry. Angry!Regina was far more familiar territory where she was concerned while amused!Regina usually meant trouble, benign in nature or not.

“Is that what we’re calling Elsa now?” Ruby asked and the wickedness of her tone nearly made the Savior turn tail and _run_ , “‘Cos I’m pretty sure she started purring when you-”

“Please, stop,” Emma entreated weakly, inching towards the door, “I’m _so_ close to leaving without any new mental scars. _Please_ don’t take that from me,”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Emski,” the she-wolf quipped, snuggling beneath the blankets in silent accordance with her friends wishes. “Regina?”

“Hmm? Oh, _fine_ ,” she huffed, “Goodnight, Miss Swan. Do try not to shoot anything on your way out,”

“I’ll do my best,” she muttered sarcastically.

“Oh, and Emma?”

She hesitated, her hand clasped around the bedroom’s doorknob, a horrible, sinking feeling in her chest telling her she should run, now, while she had the chance to escape this ‘encounter’ unscathed. And, though she was sure she'd regret it, she couldn't help but ask, “What is it, Regina?”

“If you should happen to see Miss _Sølvlykke_ on your way home…”

“ _Yes_?” she ground out, fingers tightening around the knob. 

“Please tell her she’s welcome back _any_ time,”

“Argh! God _dammit_ , Regina!” she cried, slamming the door closed as hard as she could.

And, as she stomped down the stairs, muttering curses under her breath, her only companion was the sound of Regina’s gleeful laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a sidenote, I hope everyone likes the surname I made up for Elsa & Anna. Sølvlykke means 'silver luck' or 'silver happiness' depending on the source. (I mostly think it's kinda pretty and also sounds neat, so, yeah :D)


	6. Day 6: Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Smut
> 
> Prompt: N/A  
> Summary: An in-depth look at Ruby and Regina's 'relationship', starting well before either of them would consider it such a thing.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: Went back and did some badly needed proofreading. Trust me, it was bad.

Their first time together is a little sloppy, as all firsts are. They’re, perhaps, a little _too_ eager, a little _too_ rough, and they both have bruises to hide in the morning. But the night, oh the night! For all their tentative fumbling, their bumping of chins and knocking of knee’s, the night is _glorious_ and when they collapse, spent, they curl together like it's the most natural thing in the world. They don’t say a word, neither about what had just transpired nor the fact that their bodies, one long and lean, the other smaller, fuller, fit together like they were made for no other purpose.

But morning comes, as it is wont to do, and their early parting is done with a surprisingly comfortable ease, Regina going one way and Ruby, the other. As the hours tick by, though, little work is done, on either of their parts. Despite the distance between them, they’re seeing the same sights, hearing the same sounds, and it’s hard to concentrate with the ghost of another’s skin making your fingertips twitch.

Ruby appears at the manor under the pretense of dinner but dessert transposes the main course in the most _delectable_ of ways; neither complains because, if the first time was good, the second is blissful. They are surer now, confident, a little bold even, and it shows. When she cries out, Ruby knows to press harder instead of pulling away and when the sounds the she makes begin to resemble her four-legged self, Regina has more than a few ideas as on how to turn those quiet rumblings into a full blown howl.

They drift off still entwined and, bathed as they are in nothing but the light of the moon, it’s all but impossible to tell where one ends and the other begins.

The sun rises and, with it, a routine forms with their lascivious encounters as, if not the centerpiece then at least a cornerstone of their interactions. Each touch speaks a thousand words and each word bears a thousand meanings and it’s exciting as only scandalously clandestine trysts can be. And, as time passes, days turning to weeks and those into months, if it starts to feel like they’re not quite _there_ without the other, if the day is duller or the movie a little less thrilling, well, perhaps that is a fine exchange.

Then, one night, they go out, together, which, in and of itself, is something of a first. They eat, they drink, they talk. They never talked much, before. It’s easier, for both of them, to speak without words but, no matter how fluent, there _are_ limits to what two bodies can say. They make up for it now with bouts of laughter too real to be pretty and smiles so wide their cheeks ache. And, as dinner draws to a close, Ruby is completely enraptured by the flecks of honey in Regina’s stunning mahogany gaze and she, in turn, finds herself equally enamored by the playfully wicked curve of the were’s mouth.

And that, well, _that_ changes everything.

For dessert, they crash together like fire, like molten heat made flesh, like they always have, and it is _everything_ it’s ever been. Until, quite suddenly - and yet not suddenly at all - it’s more. They’re pressed tight together, their bodies aching with carnal intent, glistening with sweat and sticky with fluids, and their pace, usually as tumultuous as the sea, slows. Their touches lighten, their kisses lengthen. They savor what they had only ever sampled and the taste is…indescribable. Ambrosial. The fire _burns_ inside them but it doesn’t rage, it doesn’t devour; rather, it builds. It grows and grows until Ruby’s sure it’s the sun itself shining in the gold of Regina’s eyes, until Regina thinks it may consume them both, and then…then it does.

They come together, hard and shuddering, melting together into a puddle of flesh that reeks of sex and satisfaction and some other, unnameable thing that neither of them had thought about until this moment. Now this, whatever _this_ is, they think, they _know_ , is something that cannot be easily cast off. _This_ has meaning, one that is, perhaps, far deeper than either of them have ever known.

This thrilling, and terrifying, realization drives them apart with the sun and keeps them so for days; nothing’s exchanged between them but lingering stares and a few scattered, uncertain words.

The stalemate doesn’t – _can’t_ – last.

It hurts too much, watching without seeing, talking without speaking, and it isn’t long before they realize they can’t go back to being just Regina and Ruby, not after being…that. _This_. Even the thought makes them ache in a way that words can’t describe.

Which is why, languishing in bed, several glasses of cider for the worst, they decide to try.

Dinners, as in _plural_ , become a regular endeavor and during each they talk, _really_ talk. Over countless entrees and off-white tablecloths, they offer up two (or three, depending on how you look at it) lives worth of memories, exchanging them for tears and smiles and kisses that stay light and soft until it’s finally time to let their bodies speak for them once again.

This time, their tentativeness carries a new meaning. It isn’t boundaries of the flesh they fear testing but those of the heart, of the soul. Messy, easily broken things, that have caused them so much pain in the past. But there are no secrets between them, no hidden mines to avoid, and, though there _are_ doubts (they are too broken to be without them now), they are small, manageable things, and they are nowhere near powerful enough to stop, or even lessen, this.

This time, as Regina makes her descent, tracing the length of Ruby’s torso with fingers and tongue, she takes the time to kiss each and every scar she can find, a silent apology for the pain she’s had to endure. And when Regina’s spine arches off the bed, her body as taut as a bowstring just before she hurtles over the edge, Ruby doesn’t hesitate to press her lips to her ear and whisper that she is safe and, above all else, she is _loved_.

This time, when the sun rises, they do not part. They linger, exchanging whispers in the curtain-dampened light because anything louder will surely break whatever sugar spun magic is responsible for this perfect moment. And, when they do finally rise, separating for showers and wardrobe choices and the ever-important coffee making, they gravitate to each others sides at the kitchen counter, shoulders bumping with every caffeine laden sip.

In the days that follow, this too, becomes part of their routine. Sometimes accompanied by breakfast, if there’s time, and conversation if they’re both awake enough for it. Sometimes it even spills out into the driveway and, before long, they don’t care if the whole damned town sees because they’re _just that_ _happy_.

They both have work, of course, obligations too, lives far beyond the humble dimensions of a queen-sized bed, but, no matter where the day takes them, it is there that they always return. It’s there, safe beneath their walls of goose-down and Egyptian cotton, that they can, at last, be free of expectations, both met and failed. It’s where hearts were mended and hurts forgiven, where they can, at least for a little while, just…be.

And, perhaps, it doesn’t hurt that it’s also the first place they told each other they were in love.

Even if they didn’t say a word.


	7. Day 7: Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Magic
> 
> Prompt(s) from RedQueenWeek.tumblr.com: Ruby convinces Regina to host a Halloween party at the manor. It doesn’t go quite to plan & Everyone turns into their Halloween costumes

This was all Ruby’s fault.

If she hadn’t convinced her that it would be a good idea to throw a Costume Party of all things, then her night would’ve been the quiet, dignified affair she’d intended. She certainly wouldn’t have had to spend the days leading up to it putting up garish black and orange decorations or flipping through her recipe books until she’d accidentally stumbled upon a myriad of Halloween-themed edibles.

If she hadn’t allowed herself to be swayed by the she-wolf’s criminally long lashes and stunning green eyes, she wouldn’t have found herself opening the doors of her once impeccably decorated home to all manner of gaudily dressed townsfolk, Swan and the two idiots counted firmly amongst their number. Said townspeople certainly wouldn’t have been scattered throughout her home wearing costumes varying from the ironic to the obscene to the just plain ridiculous, chugging her prized cider like cheap beer and talking to her like they were equals or, even worse, _friends_.

But, if they hadn’t been there at all and, instead, were safely ensconced within their own houses when Emma got the brilliant idea that her powerful magic could make some _great_ parlor tricks, well, the whole situation could have been avoided. Or, if not avoided entirely, at least she would’ve been left out of it.

Or, perhaps Ruby wasn’t to blame. After all, if Emma had only been more careful, if she’d practiced her magic as she’d been repeatedly told too, if she’d just considered the power inside as more than a quick source of entertainment…

Unfortunately for everyone involved, she hadn’t done any of those things. And magic had a way of knowing when it was in inexperienced hands. Like a spoiled child, it got a special thrill out of pushing its boundaries, of seeking loopholes and exploiting them mercilessly. So, when Emma declared that they should all get ‘more into the spirit of the holiday’ well, her supposedly _pure_ magic decided to take her at her word, which was how Regina found herself with a house full of brainwashed fairytale characters who suddenly believed they were the entities their cheaply made costumes portrayed them to be.

As one of the few people who’d decided not to spend the night parading around as someone else, Regina was, fortunately, immune to the poorly executed spells’ effects and, if she thought for even a _second_ that someone else would be able to take care of it, she’d wash her hands of the whole affair. But it was her town, her _house_ , the costumed masses were terrorizing and no one, albeit no one, messed with things that were hers.

Of course, the second she got her hands on Wonder Woman (the Savior formerly known as Emma Swan), well, all bets were off.

“Regina?” Ruby asked, slinking up to her girlfriend, her proverbial tail between her legs.

She sighed, bone weary even though the night, it seemed, had only just begun. “What is it, Red?” she asked, turning to face her girlfriend.

The she-wolf’s expression was unfailingly apologetic and, despite her resolve to stay angry until long after they’d put this dreadful night behind them, she felt her resolve start to slip. “I know this isn’t going exactly the way you planned,” she began, her eyes soft and entreating, “But I…I’m here for you. To help make this right,”

“I know you are,” she breathed, “I know,”

“Okay,” Ruby said, “So…what do we do?”

“Well, first things first, I suppose,” she began, frowning slightly, “We have to make sure the town is contained. At this point, I have no idea what effects crossing the border could have and, honestly, I’d rather not find out. And once that’s done, well, then the _real_ fun begins,”

“Fun?” she repeated, eyebrows drawing together in consternation.

Regina nodded. “We have to save the Savior so she can save everyone else,” she shook her head, narrowing her eyes in the direction of Storybrooke’s main street, “All I have to do is figure out a way to immobilize a super-powered Amazon long enough to turn her from Diana back into Emma,”

Ruby huffed out a laugh, slinging her arm loosely around her Regina’s waist, “That’s all, huh?”

“Mmm,”

“Sounds like a snap,”

She chuckled. “Indeed. We _could_ use a little extra fire power, though. Or ice power, as the case may be,”

“Elsa?” Ruby offered, blinking away her surprise as realization settled, “She wasn’t at the party,”

“No, she wasn’t,”

She nodded then, decision made. “I’ll get her; she’s probably at the Inn,” she started away only to stop, turning back. “Promise not to take on Wonder Woman without me?”

Regina grinned. “I promise,”

 


End file.
